


Secrets don't make friends.

by Some-Weeb-Shit (CoffeesForFuckers)



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella - Freeform, Crying, Dramatic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love him im sorry, KArma is Karma, Light Angst, Sweet, he doesn't listen and hes thick, idk if ill write more?, kinda sad, over dramatic, should i, sometimes hes too harsh and hes gotta chill, unknowingly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/Some-Weeb-Shit
Summary: Karma doesn't talk about any of the important things and Lucette is quite sick of it.





	Secrets don't make friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm very rusty as I haven't written in nearly two months and this is also the first time I've written anything straight in fucking decades so please bear with me

Of course it’s just my luck to have injured my shoulder. I’d been spending my nights watching Karma practice with Jurian and Garlan and I guess that my nightly three and a half hours of sleep for the past two weeks were not on my side. I was too tired during a shift and fainted, now my arm is in a sling so that I won’t move my shoulder.

Being partners with Karma, I believed, would make this situation much worse than it already was, as I was practically his servant most times. I carry his shit around for him and get him the things he requests of me. I’m more of his personal assistant than a servant I suppose. He does do things for me here and there, but it’s not usually as helpful as it could be. 

Surprisingly, being his ‘partner’ was actually more of a partnership now that I was injured. 

He carried most of the bags that we had gotten from all of the places that Parfait had sent us out to today. I carry some, of course, though, with one arm out of commission, Karma refuses to let me hold too many. That took me by surprise if I’m honest. It’s unlike him to be so gentlemanly with me, especially when he’s Miss Karma.

“I can carry more of those, Karma. I’m not useless, you know?” I huff and purse my lips.

“Stop complaining, princess. With your arm like that, you can’t possibly carry any more.” Karma huffs at me. I’ve pestered him to let me carry them since he’d taken them, somehow it felt weird to let him.

“I can still hold things in my other hand.” I turn to look away from him, watching the crowds of people pass by us. Families of people walk, laughing and smiling with each other. Couples hold hands and stick close, grinning from ear to ear. Children dance and giggle, holding one another’s hands as they weave through the cluster of people. It makes me frown.

Everybody looks so happy together.

“Stop arguing with me, Lucette, you know that you’ll lose any fight you pick with me,” He scoffs, dramatically flicking his head to bounce his hair out of his face. His gaze lands on me once he’s done being a drama-queen. “Huh-? What’s with that look on your face? Don’t be so sour.” He brushes against me and I can’t tell if it was on purpose or if it was because of the crowds pushing him around.

“Uh, it’s nothing.” I tip my chin up in a far too royal way. The same way that I did when I was angry with father or when people spoke poorly to me. I did this to convince them that I was better than them, that I was high and mighty. Now, though, I am only doing it to hide the fact that I’m upset.

“Don’t lie to me.” He nearly warns, sounding as though it were a kind of threat.

“Are you threatening royalty?” My eyes wander to him and find he’s already glancing my way.

“ _ I would never _ … Your highness.” A shit-eating smirk pulls at the corners of his lips as he mockingly speaks to me. I turn to him, rolling my eyes and forcing a smile back.

I find it quite hard not to be happy in his presence.

Karma grabs my arm and tugs me into a store. I assume I had been lost in my own thoughts and hadn’t heard when he already told me we had to go in, so, he took matters into his own hands. 

He gets another bag from this place, insisting on carrying it himself, yet again.

“Come on, Karma.” I frown at him, grabbing onto the back of his dress with my free hand to keep from losing him amongst the crowd.

“No.” He states.

“Why didn’t you bring Waltz?” I blurt without a second thought as to why I shouldn’t say that.

“You don’t want to be here?” He asks, flicking a look my way, seeming almost hurt. I play it off as it’s just Karma being over dramatic as per usual.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” I puff in annoyance. “What I’m saying is that I’m crippled and not really useful, especially when you won’t let me help you, so, why didn’t you bring Waltz along instead, like old times. He’s capable unlike myself.” I press, gripping to him tighter as the bustling of the town gets more intense. It’s more packed in town than usual.

I could swear that I catch Karma blushing for a solid second.

“Because, you’re more tolerable than Waltz at times.” He dismisses. I shrug it off just in time for a man to crash into my bad shoulder, causing me to drop Karma’s dress, stopping in my tracks as I hunch over, holding my arm and trying to catch my breath, as it had been knocked from my lungs from the pain.

“Princess!?” Is called and I can tell that Karma has no clue what happened. I force myself to straighten and push my way through the crowd of people to return to his side.

“Karma!” I call. How the hell could I have lost him? He’s a man in a dress and he’s got to be taller than most of the people in this crowd. “Karma!” I shout again, only to slam directly into him.

“Hey! Where did you go!? Don’t scare me like tha-... You’re crying.” He frowns. 

“I am?” I mimic the same confused look on Karma’s face, reaching up and touching beneath my eye. “Oh, yeah. A man hit my arm and it hurt pretty bad. I didn’t notice that it made my eyes water.” I give him a sheepish laugh.

Karma drops his bags down by his feet and reaches a hand up, looking as though he’s about to wipe away a stray tear when his face contorts in intense pain and his hand moves to his chest instead, grasping at his dress as though he’s having a heart attack. I’m the one to drop the bags this time.

“Karma! Are you alright?” I grab onto his arm in case he collapses.

He jerks away from my touch and catches his breath a second or so after I let go. Karma’s expression goes from pained to upset and then to mildly pissed and stays like that. 

“I’m fine.” He says as he turns away from me, picking the bags up again and starts walking away from me.

“Hey! Wait!” I gasp, dashing after him. “What just happened? You should rest!” I pester as I struggle to keep pace with him.

“I’m fine, princess.”

“Is it a part of your curse?” I prod and he looks more pissed off at the question, ignoring me. “Karma! Is that a part of your curse? You’re worrying me now.” My fingers grasp the silky cloth that’s draped over his arm. 

He pulls back from me. “Just drop it.” He snaps at me with a sharp glare.

“No! You just grabbed at your chest as if you’re having a heart attack! I demand an explanation.” 

“I’m not your servant, I don’t have to answer you, now shut the hell up.” His voice is like ice, it matches with his hard expression of anger.

It makes me freeze in my tracks for a second. He’s never spoken to me in such a manner before. 

Quickly I recover from the shock and heatedly grab his arm, pulling him into a nearby alleyway. He whips around to look at me and the demeanor he has is the same on that he always has around Rumple. Somehow, that just pisses me off even more.

“I’m trying to help you! Stop being such a stuck-up asshole! What is with you?” I scold, but his dander doesn’t fade in the slightest.

“I don’t want to talk about it and obviously you can tell, but you don’t know how to let things go. I don’t need your help, I already said I’m fine.” He starts to turn away from me again, still very obviously fuming over absolutely nothing.

I grab him. “It’s not fair, Karma! We’re partners! You’re supposed to be helping me and I’m supposed to be helping you, but you won’t let me! This is not how any of this works!” I argue. 

“I don’t want help and never asked for yours. I can’t break my curse so give the hell up.” His voice is still cold and harsh, even in such a high pitch. 

He yanks his arm out of my grasp. “Every curse is able to be broken, you just don’t  _ want  _ to break your curse.” 

Karma lets out a sharp laugh. “You think I just simply don’t want to break it!?” He raises his voice. “Everybody  _ wants _ to break their curse! Some just can’t because they don’t have it  _ easy _ like you, they don’t have to just do something nice and get their life back, princess! Some curses are impossible to break, just like mine,” He’s seething by this point. “All you have to do is something  _ good _ and you haven’t even accomplished that in the past five months.”

“How dare you? I’ve been trying! I was never taught to be anything but heartless. You don’t understand how hard this is for me!” Now he’s got me completely fired up. “And it’s not impossible if you just  _ try _ ! You won’t even let anybody try and  _ help _ you break your curse.” 

“You’re impossible. You don’t get it at all! You have it easy.” He shakes his head and tries to turn away again.

“You think I’m useless don’t you…? I’m a useless partner that you shouldn’t even try to get help from. Am I right?” Tears brim my eyes at the thought. “All you ever do is help me do things, but I’m never allowed to help you unless it’s with work that you don’t want to do.” Karma is frozen, mid turn.

“Princess… I…” Every tense piece of him drops to something more somber as he meets my eyes, which are glazed over with tears that I am trying to force back.

I can’t process why I’m so horribly distraught over this. Why do I even care if he likes me? I don’t get it.

He takes a step towards me and reaches his hand up to cup my cheek. He winces and turns away without another word and picks up both my bags and his own from where we had dropped them while we argued, stepping from the alleyway. 

My heart sinks and slowly I follow. I don’t notice until I look up to find that Karma’s bright red hair is blurred, that I’d started to cry. “I’m going back to the Marchen. You can finish without me.” I speak, catching Karma’s attention with my weak voice that gives away the fact that I’m crying.

“I’ll walk you back. It’s not safe for you to go alone.” He steps towards me, though, I thrust a hand out his way to stop him. 

“I’m going alone,” I speak, glancing at him. He opens his mouth to argue and I simply cut him off before he even starts. “I’m going alone and that’s final.”

That was my cue to turn from him and rush off into the crowd. 

I can hear him call after me, “Princess! Wait!” His voice breaks as his potion wears off.

I don’t stop or even look back. I continue on my way back to the Marchen without him.

 


End file.
